It's About
by Elysian Noceur
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Perjalanan wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun demi membayar hutang orang tua mereka dari sang lintah darat. Membenci dan akan selalu mempermainkan lelaki hanya untuk menjangkau sesuatu di balik kantong tebal mereka. Hanya ada satu lelaki yang akan terus mencintainya, Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek [Baekhyun/Girl!][Chanyeol/Boy!]


KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

 **IT'S ABOUT...**

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Choi Minho

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Tragedy

.

.

.

.

Note:

Cerita ini sudah pernah saya _publish_ di blog pribadi saya. Baru-baru ini saya menyadari banyak sekali _typo_ yang saya lakukan dalam cerita ini. Saya melakukan pembenaran kembali dalam kata-kata dan melakukan perubahan _cast_ menjadi ChanBaek _version._ Untuk cerita, saya ubah tidak lebih dari 10% sisanya, 90% masih asli dari pemikiran saya. Cerita asli tidak akan saya ubah di blog pribadi. Jika kiranya ingin melihat cerita ini sebelumnya, silahkan cek _profile_ saya. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau. Kemarilah nak.." ujar seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih berumur kepala tiga.

Langkah kecil Baekhyun yang masih berusia lima tahun mendekati lelaki tersebut. Dengan sopan ia memandang lelaki itu dengan sesekali matanya berkedip. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu. Baekhyun diam hanya memandang ibunya yang sedang melayani pesanan pelanggan yang sesekali meliriknya.

"Kau mau ini?" diberinya uang berkisar 10 won dari kantong lelaki itu.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil uang tersebut. Bagi Baekhyun hal-hal seperti ini sudah seperti pekerjaan sambilannya.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Ucapnya pelan dan segera turun dari pangkuannya.

Siapakah Baekhyun? Putri sulung dari pasangan suami istri yang terkenal akan hutangnya pada lintah darat. Ibunya mati-matian membuka toko yang menjual keperluan sehari-hari dan menjual sarapan. Ayahnya yang merasa pekerjaan dapur hanya untuk wanita, setiap hari terduduk di taman untuk merawatnya. Tak luas hanya beberapa petak untuk menjaga rumahnya tetap rapi. Ayahnya sangat menyukai anak laki-laki hingga seperti inilah. Gadis diantara tiga saudara ini selalu mendapat gunjingan. Setiap hari ia harus bagun pukul 04.00 bersepedah sejauh lima kilometer untuk mengambil koran dan menjualnya, membersihkan dapur, menyiapkan roti untuk toko yang menjual sarapan, menyapu, dan mengepel. Hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh anak seusianya. Terkadang ayahnya selalu memarahinya saat ia ketahuan membentak adiknya padahal bukan dia yang bersalah.

Baekhyun memiliki sisi yang berbeda dari gadis kecil susianya. Ia memiliki proporsi tubuh yang sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Saat berumur 9, anak seusianya memakai miniset ia sudah memakai _bra_. Hal itulah yang menjadi magnet dalam dirinya terhadap lelaki di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah nak.."

Baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk meja lain menoleh ke arah suara. Pria hidung belang itu datang kembali. Walau begitu Baekhyun tetap menuju pria hidung belang itu. Ia terduduk di sampingnya dengan sesekali mengelap meja di depannya. Tangan pria hidung belang itu sudah mulai bergerak kearah dadanya. Tak elak, dada baekhyun yang saat itu sudah 12 tahun makin mengkal dan mengundang hasrat lelaki

Dari sinilah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa lelaki hanya mengincar tubuh seorang wanita dan sejak kecil ia tak menyukai lelaki. Terlebih ayahnya.

Untung saja pria itu hanya sekedar memegang dadanya dan memberikan uang 20 won dan Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengambil _tips_ dari pria tersebut. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak mengambil ke untungan dari hal tersebut. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia dan keluarganya harus menutupi hutang-hutang pada lintah darat itu. Uang adalah hal yang terpenting sekarang. Walau ada uang 1 won di jalan, mungkin Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama berlari menuju uang itu.

Baekhyun kini sudah berusia 13 tahun. Tahun pertamanya sekolah di SMP. Hal-hal yang melecehkan tubuhnya tak kunjung turun, teman sekelasnya bahkan sudah sering menyindirnya 'Berapa perjam?'atau 'Apakah kau menikmatinya?' bagi Baekhyun, ia tak mengambil pusing bibir-bibir tajam itu. Ia harus menjadi pintar dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Mungkin murid-murid lain akan kesusahan akan _math_ dan _sains_ tapi bagi Baekhyun itu tidak masalah.

Baekhyun pulang dari sekolahnya menaiki sepedah _orange_ kecilnya, melewati tiga kilometer jauhnya dan bertemu beberapa pelanggan toko kecilnya. Terkadang orang-orang sengaja untuk menunggunya pulang hanya sekedar mengintip rok yang tersibak angin atau memperhatikan dadanya yang naik turun saat jalan terjal. Hah, membuat hasrat lelaki di jalan itu semakin tinggi. Dan semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikannya semakin banyak lelaki yang mengikutinya pulang dan apalah sebagai tamu atau pelanggan baru di tokonya.

Ibunya memandang Baekhyun memiliki bakat. Tubuhnya. Dan ayahnya sudah 2 kali hampir memperkosanya saat umur 8 dan 11 tahun. Jadi tidaklah heran jika ibu dan ayahnya hanya memandangnya senang ketika tubuh anaknya mulai dijelajahi oleh pelanggan-pelanggannya.

.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya semakin hari semakin memuncak. Baekhyun sudah semakin tak peduli akan hal ini. Terlebih ia baru saja mengepel dan adik-adiknya membuat kotor dengan sengaja, hingga ia harus kena damprat kembali oleh ayahnya.

Pukul 21.00 ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dijual besok. Ia sedang bersiap tidur. Namun kamarnya tampak terang oleh cahaya dari luar. Pasti lampu mobil ayah yang lagi-lagi lupa dimatikan. Ia segera bergegas keluar. Baru saja ia mematikan mobil ayahnya, mulut Baekhyun didekap oleh seorang lelaki yang ia tahu ia adalah pria hidung belang itu. Apalagi yang akan pria itu lakukan selain ingin memperkosanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha teriak hingga sang ayah mendengarnya. Dengan pemukul bola bisbol, ayahnya menghantam pria itu dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Derita yang dialami Baekhyun pun tak berkunjung hilang. Oleh perawat ditanyai hal-hal yang berbau tak senonoh. 'Apakah kau melihat penisnya?','Apakah kau dibuat puas olehnya?' Baekhyun hanya diam. Hingga keesokan harinya dua polisi sudah di hadapannya dengan melipat tangan. Memberikan kesimpulan bahwa ia yang menggoda lelaki tersebut dengan keluar tanpa menggunakan _underwear_. Aneh bukan?

Ibunya menjelaskan bahwa, "Ibu tahu itu bukan pemerkosaan. Ibu telah bertanya dengan ahli astrologi bahwa minggu ini bulanmu sedang naik menuju Venus."

Terlalu omong kosong bukan. Ucapan ahli astronomi itu dimaksudkan bahwa minggu ini Baekhyun seperti _lolita_ yang menggoda lelaki di luar sana dengan menampilkan tubuhnya tanpa busana. _Bullshit._ Bahkan ibunya meminta untuk tidak mengungkit hal tersebut. Baekhyun semakin tertekan. Bahkan kini sekolahnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk menerima pelajaran selama satu minggu kedepan.

.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya kini makin menjadi saja. Bahkan sudah mulai melempar perabotan di rumah. Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke toko untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suara lelaki berat tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dikala fantasinya untuk sukses ke depan.

Sehun. Dia adalah kakak senior Baekhyun. Baekhyun kelas 1 SMP sedangkan Sehun sudah kelas 2 SMA, sekolah Sehun sendiri tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia mengenalnya ketika pulang sekolah, pasti mereka bertemu entah untuk sekedar berkata 'Hai' atau tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk tersadar dari fantasinya. "Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

Sehun tak mengubris apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Kenapa tiga hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sedang sakit? Bahkan teman-temanmu tak memberi tahukanku." Ucap Sehun cepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Di antara teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain, mungkin Sehunlah yang paling normal dan baik. Bahkan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun pun, Sehun terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Entahlah di mata Baekhyun, Sehun memiliki daya tarik yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman di dekatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku ... aku ..." Baekhyun sejenak berpikir. Tak mungkin ia harus membeberkan hal tersebut, bahkan polisi sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tak mengunggkitnya kembali. "Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk melunasi hutan-hutang yang kian menumpuk. Aku ada kerja di Kota." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Kentara sekali ia sedang berbohong. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak percaya.

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan. Kau bisa ke rumahku. Jaga kondismu baik-baik, Baek." Sehun segera keluar toko.

Bahkan Sehun rela datang jauh-jauh dari rumahnya yang berjarak 2 kilometer dari rumah Baekhyun demi bertanya keadaanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengganti saluran TV namun tidak ada yang lebih berisik daripada ayah dan ibunya kembali bertengkar. Mengungkit-ungkit hal yang dulu-dulu yang pastinya tentang hutang. Baekhyun dan adik-adiknya hanya menonton TV kembali.

"PERGI SAJA KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA DI SINI!" teriak ibu murka.

Baekhyun dan adik-adiknya terperanjat kaget. Jika sudah perti ini berarti pertengkaran akan berakhir. Ayah segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Gadis yang tak mengerti apa-apa secara otomatis berteriak menolak. Ia ditarik menuju kamar, ia sudah tahu pasti akan diperkosa kembali. Tapi hebatnya kini ibunya tidak tinggal diam. Ibunya segera berlari menuju Baekhyun dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi satunya. Namun kekuatan tarikan sang ayah hingga melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dengan ibunya. Dengan sekali tarikan ayahnya menariknya masuk dan melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Tak lupa ayah mengunci pintu. Dan sekali langkah, tubuh kecilnya kini sudah di bawah kekangan ayahnya.

Teriakan pilu terdengar dari dalam kamar, membuat ibunya yang masih memiliki hati nurani segera menggedor pintu kayu usang tersebut. Tak bergerak bahkan bergeser sedikitpun pintu itu. Sang adik mulai membantu mendorong pintu tersebut tetap saja nihil. Sedangkan teriakkan Baekhyun sudah semakin pilu.

Dengan sekali lemparan kursi kayu, pintu itu terbuka. Sang ibu yang melemparnya, membuat hal ini sebagai kesempatan sang ibu untuk menolong anak gadis satu-satunya. Baekhyun yang kini hampir telanjang dengan deraian air matanya langsung mendorong ayahnya ketika melihat bahwa ayahnya sedang lengah melihat pintu terbuka paksa dengan suara keras. Baekhyun segera meloncat turun keluar kamar tersebut meninggalkan ibunya yang kini saling hantam bahkan ayahnya tak segan menampar ibunya. Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dengan sesekali membenarkan bajunya yang robek di sisi kirinya.

Berlari di tengah malam adalah hal yang paling berbahaya, bahkan sejak hal terakhir kali ia hampir diperkosa juga menghantuinya. Baekhyun berlari menuju jalan setapak sesuai dengan otaknya membewa ia hingga ke depan rumah sederhana dihiasi cahaya lilin di dekat pintu.

Baekhyun segera mengetuknya cepat dan sesekali terisak menatap belakang. Takut akan sesuatu mengikutinya dan memperkosanya. Hanya beberapa ketukan saja, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan piyama tidurnya. "Sehun!" pekiknya yang disusul ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Baekhyun di rumah Sehun dan sejak saat itu ia mengerti arti cinta dan memandang Sehun adalah cintanya yang akan melindunginya. Dan sifat Sehun yang menjaga Baekhyun untuk tidak menyentuhnya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun makin mencintainya. 2 minggu berlalu kini menjadi 2 bulan ia menetap disana. Ibunya mengetahui ia tinggal di sana dan hampir setiap hari sang ibu memohon untuk Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun yang melihat pengorbanan ibunya itu, hati kecilnya tersentuh. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Karena kesibukan ibunya di toko membuat ia harus pulang sendiri. Setelah berterima kasih kepada Sehun dan orang tuanya ia berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak sepi itu. Ia menolak untuk Sehun antarkan hingga ke rumahnya. Langit sore menemaninya untuk ke rumahnya yang berada di balik bukit itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kewaspadaanya bertambah, derap langkah seseorang di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Bayang-bayang gelap menyelimutinya, dengan perlahan ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Dan derap langkah di belakangnya juga semakin cepat. Dengan keputusan cepat, Baekhyun berlari ketakutan. Ia sangat takut melihat ke belakang.

Matanya mendapatkan rumah tak terlalu kecil dengan ladang terawat. Pasti ada pemiliknya. Baekhyun berlari menuju rumah itu, mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali dan meneriakkan tolong. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi, pintu tak terbuka, bahkan derap langkah tadi tak terdengar kembali. Badan Baekhyun menjadi tegang, takut apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya. Matanya _almond_ nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Chanyeol? Salah satu anak petani di sekitar sini. Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini..?

Baekhyun berbalik kembali membaca tulisan yang tertera di pintu kayu rumah tersebut. 'PARK', rumah yang sedang di depannya saat ini adalah kediaman Park Chanyeol. Ada apa ini?

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah mulai bergetar. Sekali tarik, badan kecil Baekhyun sudah ada di pundak Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali berontak dengan memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol dan berteriak minta tolong. Sepertinya sia-sia kembali saat ia sudah ada di dalam rumah Chanyeol. Dengan ringan, badan Baekhyun dilempar ke atas sofa dan segera diikatnya. Chanyeol merayap ke atas badannya menaruh lututnya di pundak Baekhyun, hingga ia harus menahan sakit di pundaknya. Chanyeol menurunkan _rets_ celananya hingga benda itu harus masuk ke mulut Baekhyun hingga cairan menjijikan itu keluar. Menyakitkan hingga badannya tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan ia sudah meronta-ronta untuk berhenti tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya dengan diam. Rasa nyeri dan bayang-bayang tadi masih sesekali terlihat di matanya. Hari-hari berikutnya ia menjadi makin pendiam, terasingkan, dan mulai suram. Sama sekali tak ada senyum atau memang ia jarang tersenyum.

Sejak hampir diperkosa oleh ayahnya, sang ayah sudah mulai pergi dari rumah itu. Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Mengantar koran, membantu di toko, menjaga adik-adiknya, dan bekerja di tempat penimbunan barang-barang bekas untuk menambah uang.

Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun jatuh sakit. Terlalu banyak bekerja, telat makan, dan kurang beristirahat membuatnya makin ringkih. Ibunya membawa Baekhyun ke dokter. Hasil yang diberikan dokter menyatakan ia sedang mengandung. Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir kembali. Terduduk saja susah. Nutrisi yang ia serap dari makanan tak cukup memberikan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Sang ibu mulai marah dan menuding Sehunlah yang menghamilinya. Ibunya murka di hadapan Sehun yang tak mengerti apapun. Rasa bersalah Baekhyun rasakan. Ia tak punya kekuatan kembali untuk memberitahukan bahwa bukan Sehun yang melakukannya.

Bahkan Sehun yang sempat dituduh sang ibu bahwa ia yang menghamili Baekhyun masih memberikan bantuan untuk menggugurkan janin itu. Dengan sisa tenaga dan keajaiban tuhan, Baekhyun masih diberi kehidupan setelah menggugurkan janinnya. Bahkan badannya makin mengkal dan semakin menggoda.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolah untuk menjadi pilot dan ibunya mengirim Baekhyun ke rumah kakek dan neneknya di Seoul. Rumah kakek neneknya bak istana, bahkan Baekhyun kini bersekolah kembali. Sesekali ia pergi ke _gym_ dan juga Baekhyun mengikuti les vocal. Ia ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Uang sakunya 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya, benar-benar kaya. Entah kenapa ibunya tidak meminta tolong saja ke kakek nenek untuk menutupi hutang-hutangnya?

Walaupun sudah bertempat tinggal di Seoul Baekhyun masih tetap mendapati pelecehan seksual. Bahkan di _gym_ sekalipun tawaran untuk tidur atau sekedar _date_ sudah banyak. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, ia tak harus menjaga kesuciannya dengan kenyataan ia sudah tidak suci kembali.

Dan kini Baekhyun mulai menjual tubuhnya. Pelanggan pertamanya kini adalah Wu Yifan. Baekhyun ingin mengartikan arti _seks_ sebenarnya. Pertama ia merasakan hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan namun seiring jalannya permainan Baekhyun mulai merasakan sakit sama seperti pertama kali ia diperkosa oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali berteriak meronta dan memohon pada Yifan namun sama saja, ia tak menghiraukan. Yifan sudah jatuh dalam nikmatnya duniawi. Kini Baekhyun mendefinisikan _seks_ hanya dinikmati oleh laki-laki bukan untuk wanita.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Baekhyun mulai terus bermain-main dengan lelaki, sekedar untuk mencari uang dan kembali ke ibunya. Bagaimanapun seorang anak pasti akan mencari ibunya.

Hingga suatu hari kakeknya menerima telepon dari seorang laki-laki dengan nada bernafsu mencari Baekhyun. Kakek menjadi murka, "Pulanglah saja kau ke ibumu, dasar pelacur!"

Kini Baekhyun kembali ke kampung halamannya. Ternyata sang ibu sudah memiliki pacar baru, Minho namanya. Setidaknya Minho memiliki pekerjaan dari pada ayahnya yang dulu.

Baekhyun memutuskan melamar pekerjaan di toko _surfing_. Gajinya cukup untuk menyicil hutangnya ayah ibunya yang tinggal sedikit.

Baekhyun merelakan kamarnya untuk tempat tidur Minho, dan tertidur di sofa. Ibunya kini tak bergantung pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya karena Minho juga ikut bekerja, jadi ibunya kini bergantung pada Minho.

Baekhyun tertidur ketika semua sudah selesai menonton TV. Mungkin karena sering tidur larut, tertidur di sofa, dan kena angin malam Baekhyun kini jatuh sakit. Mual-mual itu kembali lagi. Bahkan ia kini sering makan banyak. Ibunya kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dokter dan dokter menyatakan ia kembali hamil.

Sang ibu kini tak marah kembali karena ia sudah paham betul akan anaknya. Karena ialah, Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. Demikian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membesarkan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari ketika ia baru saja pulang dari pasar, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. Cinta pertamanya. Bahkan ia masih mencintai Sehun walau sudah tidur dengan banyak lelaki. Rasa hangat saat dengan Sehun masih sama seperti dulu. Dalam pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

"Aku sedang hamil.." ujar Baekhyun dalam perjalan pulang bersama Sehun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun seakan ketakutan kembali melanda pada dirinya. "Apakah itu anakku?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan memori yang dulu kembali berputar dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun izin tak bekerja selama beberapa hari mengatakan ia sedang sakit. Namun sebenarnya ia sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan. Tak seorangpun tahu akan hal ini kecuali, ibu, Minho, dan Sehun.

Baekhyun melahirkan seorang putri. Chelsea. Mungkin karena ini adalah cucunya, sang ibu tergugah untuk merawatnya. Baekhyun tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjaga Chelsea karena sudah ada ibu, Minho, dan kedua adiknya.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan keluar mencari papan reklame untuk mencari pekerjaan. Setidaknya ketika memiliki bayi, ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar. Kembali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering bersembunyi dan hilang. Kabar burung Sehun mengidap penyakit _skizofrenia_ dan mungkin kini Sehun juga pencadu narkoba.

Walaupun begitu Baekhyun masih memiliki ruang untuk Sehun di hatinya.

Selembar koran terbang ketika mobil melewati dengan cepat di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tertarik untuk mengambil koran tersebut. Tertera jelas bahwa terdapat lowongan kerja untuk wanita malam. Baekhyun dulu juga sering bermain dalam pekerjaan ini sebelum kakeknya mengusir dari istana megahnya.

Segera Baekhyun berlari menuju telepon umum, memasukkan beberapa koin dan segera menekan nomor telepon yang tertera di koran tersebut.

"Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun, berusia 19 tahun. Ingin-"

"Jika ingin bekerja disini jangan memberitahu nama asli dan umurmu. Cukup nama samaran saja, dan pekerja disini kami anggap semua berusia 18 tahun." Ucap di seberang sana memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"B-baik..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Setelah diberitahu akan penjelasan dan membuat kesepakatan Baekhyun mulai izin ke ibunya dan mulai bekerja di Seoul. Bahkan Baekhyun tak memberi tahukan ibunya apa pekerjaanya.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan bosnya yang bernama Tuan Kim. Baekhyun kini memiliki nama baru sekarang. Jessica. Dengan tubuh proposionalnya Baekhyun mudah saja masuk ke rumah bordil ini. Bahkan pelanggan pertama di rumah bordill ini ia dapat menghasilkan 1.000.000 won. Lebih dari yang ia ekspektasikan.

Setelah beberapa hari ia bekerja, terkadang Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk pulang sekedar memberikan uang kepada ibu dan adik-adiknya, memberikan peralatan bayi. Hingga suatu saat ibunya bertanya pekerjaan apa yang sedang digeluti oleh Baekhyun, dengan asal menjawab ia bekerja di sebuah restoran besar hingga ia dapat gaji banyak. Sang ibupun percaya.

Tak lama, hubungan percintaan ibu dan Minho tak berjalan mulus. Kini ibu sendiri bersama Chelsea dan kedua adiknya. Baekhyun tak meneruskan pekerjaannya, karena terjadi krisis moneter pada tahun 1999. Pekerjaanya luntang-luntung, pelanggannya tak semudah seperti dahulu. Makanan dan rumah adalah hal utama daripada hiburan kala itu di krisis monoter. Hingga Baekhyun diusir oleh sang ibu entah dengan alasan apa hingga kini Baekhyun dan Chelsea luntang-luntung di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun kini mengemis di pinggir jalan, bahkan tak jarang ia harus mencuri susu formula di mini market. Baekhyun tak menggeluti pekerjaan di rumah bordil itu lagi, jika ia bekerja kemana ia akan menitipkan Chelsea yang masih 6 bulan?

Jongdae si tengah menemukan kakaknya sedang mengemis. Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Chelsea dengan nasi bungkus yang hampir bau. Tak tega, Jongdae membawa kakak dan anaknya di asrama ia bersekolah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Baekhyun masih bisa memberikan makan untuk Chelsea.

"Kau tidak bekerja, kak?" tanya Jongdae dengan memberikan Chelsea susu formula.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menatap keluar jendela yang sedang hujan deras. Sepertinya sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Ia harus bekerja, pikirnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menitipkan Chelsea di mana.." gumam Baekhyun, kini ia mendekati Jongdae dan mengelus puncak kepala Chelsea yang sedang tertidur di dekapan sang adik.

"Aku memiliki teman di sekitar sini, mungkin kau bisa menitipkan Chelsea di sana. Jika jadwal belajarku tidak padat dan bekerja, aku mungkin bisa menjaga Chelsea." Tutur Jongdae.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Kepada siapa ia harus menitipkan Chelsea, pada orang yang tak ia kenal? Tapi apabila ia tak bekerja, ia harus menyuapi apa untuk Chelsea nanti?

Baekhyun menyetujui hal tersebut dan segera menuju rumah teman Jongdae di bawah derasnya hujan.

Jongdae mengetuk pintu. Tak lama keluarlah perempuan berambut setengah pirang. "Minseok, ini aku, Jongdae!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempercayakan Minseok untuk menjaga Chelsea dengan pengawasan Jongdae juga. Kini Baekhyun mencari pekerjaan kembali. Tak ada yang mau menerimanya terhubung ia tak memiliki akta kelahiran bahkan ia tak menamatkan pendidikannya.

Hari semakin malam dan udara semakin dingin. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan satupun pekerjaan. Baekhyun terduduk di bawah lampu temaram menunggu bus terakhir untuk menuju rumah Minseok kembali.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap lowongan pekerjaan yang tertempel di pohon tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Rumah bordil kembali, namun kali ini lebih menantang. Ini bertaraf internasional. Yang bernotabene ia harus melayani orang-orang luar negeri.

Setidaknya itu adalah pekerjaan yang ia bisa. Dengan segera ia menuju telepon umum dan segera melakukan negoisasi.

Kini ia berdiri di pintu masuk rumah bordil kembali. _La Belle Femme_ nama rumah bordil itu. Namanya saja sudah berbau asing, walau sudah sering melakukan ini tapi dengan embel-embel bertaraf internasional ini Baekhyun sedikit merasa canggung.

Untuk pekerja baru seperti Baekhyun ia hanya melayani tamu lokal, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa asing. Gajinya cukup besar, apabila ia melayani dengan _short time_ atau tiga jam, ia bisa mendapatkan sekitar 2.000.000 – 3.000.000 won. Apa bila hingga pagi, pelanggan harus menambah 8.000.000 won. Setidaknya itu untuk orang lokal, bagaimana jika orang asing?

Baekhyun pulang pukul 8 pagi, dan langsung menuju rumah Minseok. Menceritakan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan restoran dan menjadi kasir di mini market hingga pagi hari. Kebohongan yang sama dengan rasa yang agark berbeda. Minseok percaya akan hal itu.

Di rumah bordil, Baekhyun tidak hanya menjajakkan tubuhnya, namun juga ia dididik berbahasa asing agar ia langsung bekerja di luar negeri dan dari sana juga ia dibuatkan akta dan ijazah palsu agar terlihat terdidik dan terlatih dalam hal sedemian rupa. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia sudah mampu berbahasa asing. Rumah bordir itu mulai menyuruhnya untuk berkerja di Jepang.

Baekhyun segera menemui Jongdae. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong kepada Jongdae akan pekerjaannya. Namun untuk Minseok ia harus berbohong atau ia akan terusir keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun membawa Jongdae dan Chelsea ke Jepang. Menyewa _flat_ kecil. Ia membutuhkan Jongdae untuk mengatur jadwal pelanggan dan untuk menjaga Chelsea. Setidaknya beban Baekhyun sedikit terbagi.

Jongdae melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan Chelsea tidak terlalu rewel, ia akan tidur tepat waktu dan akan bangun keesokan harinya. Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya. Kini ia berjejer dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Ada yang dari Korea sama sepertinya, Australia, Malaysia, Indonesia, Amerika, dll. Bahkan jika ada yang bisa ke Singapura akan mendapatkan bonus yang tak terbayangkan.

Baekhyun pun sedikit terambisi untuk hal ini. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun sudah menjadi kaya kembali. Membeli _flat_ mewah dan beberapa kebutuhan sekunder lainnya. Jongdae melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik walau hanya bekerja dalam rumah dapat membuatnya tidak harus tinggal diam menjadi seperti babu.

.

.

.

.

Nama Jessica atau nama samaran Baekhyun mulai melejit di kalangan Internasional, bahkan kini Jessica diminta datang ke Singapura. Menakjubkan. Hanya dalam beberapa hari ia sudah menjadi primadona di kalangan pria berkantong tebal.

Kini Jessica sudah berada di Singapura untuk 3 hari ke depan. Dalam setahun acara berfoya-foya seperti ini sangat terkenal seantero jagat. Jessica terduduk di meja bundar. Entah Ali siapa yang seperti memiliki kerabat dengan Sutan yang tak ia kenal. Jessica membuka amplop coklat yang baru saja ia dapat dari sosok bernama Ali itu. Wow! $100.000.000 dalam lembaran cek.

Satu meja terdapat seorang pria yang ditemani 5 wanita. Riuh. Hiruk pikuk di seluruh penjuru gedung besar yang sudah disewa untuk 3 hari ke depan non-stop. Suara teriakan kekalahan dan kemenangan di meja _casino_ dan para pelayan berbaju hitam putih yang memberikan minuman dengan silih berganti. Tak lama sosok orang dengan janggut tebal memerintahkan mereka semua untuk kembali, kecuali untuk beberapa wanita yang sudah digandeng dengan beberapa pria. Sepertinya Baekhyun atau Jessica ini tidak melayani orang-orang berkantong tebal itu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan uang tanpa harus bekerja.

Keesokan harinya saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon tepat di samping kamar. Baekhyun melihat para wanita-wanita kemarin mulai menunjukkan tubuhnya yang terbalut baju renang yang minim akan kain. Beberapa mereka sudah ada yang mulai bercumbu di sisi kolam renang. Pemandangan yang biasa baginya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik untuk turun atau bergabung dengan mereka. Ia berniat menuju restoran di bawah sana. Dengan berbalut _dress_ manis berwarna _peach_ tak lupa juga pernak-pernik yang semuanya bermerk itu melekat pada tubuh moleknya.

Makanan tak asing baginya sudah berada di hadapannya. Hanya sekedar makanan Italia yang baru-baru ini ia kenal. Belum sempat Baekhyun menyantapnya, ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Bahkan sosok itupun juga sedang menatapnya dari jarak jauh.

Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol melontarkan maafnya pada Baekhyun yang kini hanya terduduk menyender di depannya dengan raut wajah malas. Lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. Lelaki yang merebut kesuciannya hingga menjadi ternodai seperti ini.

"Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Aku menjadi kaya seperti ini berkat dirimu.."

Mungkin ini adalah ucapan terima kasih yang biasa. Namun sangat menyakitkan dalam benak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertunduk meratapi apa yang ada dalam pikirannya jauh beberapa tahun lalu. Ia buta akan pesona Baekhyun setiap detiknya hingga pikiran kotor itu datang pada Chanyeol dan nekat melakukan itu.

"Aku bisa membuatmu kembali suci.. Jessica." Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil dengan nama samarannya seketika melebarkan matanya. Memandang Chanyeol lekat. Ia mengetahui namanya kecilnya juga?

Kembali suci? _Bullshit_!

Chanyeol yang membaca ekspresi wajah Baekhyun dengan cepat menjelaskan, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirimu. Ulahku." Tutur Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. Jujur kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Bahkan lebih dari sifat aslinya.

"Hey Jessica, kau di sini rupanya.."

Jessica terperanjat kaget saat Tiffany, teman senasib dengannya yang berasal dari Australia tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi sebelah Jessica. Ikut duduk dalam meja makan yang masih belum terjamah oleh tangan Jessica.

Chanyeol yang tadinya serius kini mencoba tenang dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya dan tetap intens menatap Baekhyun, seakan ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bagai orang kaya. Atau memang Chanyeol sudah kaya.

"Ah, Tuan Chanyeol. Kau ingin bersama Jessica atau sudah dengannya semalam?" tanya Tiffany yang blak-blakkan. Jessica menatap kalung perak bertahtahkan batu merah menyala entah terbuat dari apa yang penting jika dilihat dari bentuknya itu rancangan terumit yang pernah lihat dan pasti harga jual yang melejit. Jessica tahu itu pasti dari pria yang ditemaninya semalaman.

Jessica buru-buru tersenyum kikuk menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany. Ia canggung. Tiffany yang bertanya langsung menyentuh inti dan Chanyeol yang masih intens menatapnya seakan ia adalah incaran yang selama ini ia cari.

"Aku akan menemani Tuan Chanyeol setelah ini.." jawab Jessica dengan senyumnya pada Tiffany. _Skak mate_. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan memainkan dan mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya. Seakan ia memenangi permain membawa Jessica semakin dekat dengannya dan ia akan mengutarakan perasaanya kembali.

Tiffany mengangguk paham dan sesekali mengambil kue-kue yang ada di meja di hadapannya. "Baiklah, lihatlah kalung ini. Aku diberikan oleh Tuan Aaron saat melayaninya semalam. Kau harus ikut melayaninya... penisnya sangat memuaskan." Tiffany setengah berbisik pada Jessica di bagian akhir pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya, lebih cepat lebih baik, Nona Jessica." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan tangan pada Jessica untuk berbicara. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan wanita Australia itu dan segera meluruskan permasalahan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jessica menerima tangan Chanyeol dan segera melambai kecil ke arah Tiffany sembari meninggalkannya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Canggung. Itu yang terasa kembali saat Jessica didudukkannya di atas kasur.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun atau Jessica dari sofa yang tak jauh dari kasur besar dan mewah itu.

"Ceritakan hingga kau bisa sampai sini, Baekhyun. Apakau mengandung anakku? Apa kau membesarkannya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan bertubi yang membuat otak Baekhyun seakan mesin macet yang tiba-tiba menjadi _blank_. Kosong.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang Chanyeol dalam.

Ia bertanya tentang anaknya?

Pikiran Baekhyun berselancar jauh ke tahun sebelumnya. Saat ia menggugurkan janinnya untuk pertama kalinya oleh bantuan dana dari Sehun. Anak yang sedang dibahasnya saat ini. Bahkan Chanyeol yang membahasnya terlebih dahulu. Itu berarti Chanyeol ...

"Dulu aku melakukan hal itu karena aku akan sangat berterima kasih apabila kau datang padaku dengan perut membuncit untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Meminta pertanggung jawaban atas anak yang kau kandung. Anakku, dan anakmu. Anak kami mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar yang membuat Baekhyun makin terperosok jauh dalam pikirannya.

"Aku sangat mengagumimu, sangat mencintamu. Tapi apalah, aku hanya seorang anak petani kala itu. Miskin dan tak berguna. Tapi, saat kau keluar dengan sepedah kecilmu melewati rumahku dengan senyum terang, itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku mencintamu saat pandangan pertama."

Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi usang, "Cukup.." gumamnya pelan.

Otaknya sudah tak bisa merespons apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau membesarkan anak kita?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih duduk santai. Tak memandang Baekhyun sedikitpun. Masih dengan wajah serius dengan rahang tegasnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU BILANG CUKUP!" teriak Baekhyun dengan melempar bantal kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki bergeming. Masih mematung seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku mengggugurkannya! Ya, aku menggugurkannya, Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima untuk menggugurkan janinnya sedangkan orang yang menghamilinya saat itu bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab? Tidak menyalahkan Sehun yang hingga saat ini lelaki pucat itu harus merasakan trauma mendalam.

Ia merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

Chanyeol masih diam. Dalam heningnya ruang kamar besar dengan sesekali isakan tangis Baekhyun yang coba ia tahan.

"Kau menggugurkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada rendah. Sangat rendah seperti ada nada sedih. Lagu suram.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Menahan tangisnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Seandainya Chanyeol tahu akan kehamilannya, seandainya saja ia meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang yang benar, seandainya saja ia sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia pasti tidak akan menggeluti pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Apa kau berfikir bahwa dahulu aku terlalu miskin untuk menikah denganm, eh? Apa aku kalah saing dengan pacarmu yang bernama Sehun itukah?" kini Chanyeol bagai naik pitam. Ia berdiri dengan mata mengkilatnya. Menatap Bakehyun tajam. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menangis berderai air mata. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Sekali langkah, lelaki itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun, mendekapnya, menghirup rambut coklat _almond_ nya. Sakit sekali. Hatinya terasa nyeri dan ngilu saat mendengar suara isak tangis perempuannya. Apakah ia salah berucap? Bukankah yang seharusnya yang kini bersedih adalah dirinya? Ia mengharapkan semuanya sejak kecil dan kini...

Tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol mulai tenang. Lelaki tinggi itu menjauhkan dirinya, ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Dengan penuh cinta sama seperti ia memandangnya sehari-hari saat ia masih remaja dulu.

Mata bulatnya yang sembab, hidung memerah, pipi tirus yang dapat ia pastikan bukan berarti Baekhyun menjalankan program diet, ia pasti merasakan derita kelaparan, bibir pucat yang berbalut _lipgloss_ merah muda. Sempurna di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab ... Byun Baekhyun. Atas kehidupanmu sebelumnya." Ia meraih dagu perempuan itu. Mentapnya dalam. Mendapati pantulan dirinya di mata seorang Baekhyun. Wanita pujaanya.

Sentuhan di bibir pun mulai terlaksana. Pelan tapi menghanyutkan. Memabukkan dan membawa hasrat. Bibir penuh Chanyeol yang melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun pelan. Tak ada gerakan terburu. Ia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun sekarang. Hingga sebuah hasrat terpadu dengan gelora nafsu akan cinta yang mana ranjang kayu berkualitas sebagai saksi bisu atas kehebatan hormon yang memuncak.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia terlepas dari belenggu kemiskinan di kala itu. Menjadi gelandangan di pinggiran kota, memakan nasi basi setiap harinya. Hingga ia tanpa sengaja melewati toko mesin _tik_. Jari-jarinya bekerja cepat bukan main. Entah mengetik suatu berita, ulasan hidup, bahkan angka-angka yang tak dimengerti sang pemiliki toko. Mungkin kemujuran itu datang tatkala sang pemilik toko akan memarahinya, seorang lelaki berpawakan tinggi berjas yang bukan dengan harga murah itu mendekatinya. Membawanya ke Seoul dan diberi fasilitas lengkap. Ia disekolahkan di ilmu manajemen, dan kini Chanyeol menjadi seorang pria pemilik beberapa perusahaan dan _Health Cooporation_ sebuah kerja sama dalam bidang medis yang akhir-akhir sangat menguntungkan. Tajir. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Tampan, berkelas, dan berpendidikan. Dan tentunya, hanya orang-orang berkelas saja yang dapat datang ke Singapura untuk melakukan _Three Days Party_ seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat canggung dan bingung akan perasaaan lelaki di depannya. Di sisi lain ia sangat mencintai Sehun tapi di sisi seperti ini, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan aman dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa, bibirnya yang menjelajahi tubuhnya dan jangan lupa akan kegagahan Chanyeol dalam bercinta. Memabukkan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun. Mengusap surainya pelan, memandang tubuh molek yang masih sama seperti gadis dulu. Sangat berisi di tempat yang tepat. "Kau Baekhyun, bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai bercerita. Tak luput juga di beberapa kesempataan saat ia bercerita ia sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"Aku memiliki anak saat ini, Chelsea Tutur Baekhyun pelan, tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Takut akan Chanyeol menjadi kaku seakan menahan amarah di sekujur tubuhnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia cantik sepertimu?" ia bertanya dengan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun. Ia tidak marah, bahkan dari nadanya ia sangat tertarik akan Chelseanya.

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Cantik sekali. Bahkan daripada diriku." Jawabnya yang disusul dengan tawa kecil Chanyeol.

Mata tajam itu memandang Baekhyun dalam. Menyampaikan cintanya yang kelam dan terkubur selama perjalanannya menuju kemari dan bertemu dirinya.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali ke Jepang tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ia kembali ke Chelsea dan Jongdae yang sedang menunggunya di _flat_. Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Chanyeol saat itu membuat pikirannya meledak. Apakah pantas dirinya dengan Chanyeol? Bisa saja lelaki itu begitu lembut ketika awal pertemuan seperti kemarin dan akan menjadi beringas kembali seperti awal saat ia bertemu pertama kali. Ternyata trauma tentang hal pertama kalinya itu masih menghantuinya tapi anehnya saat ia bersamanya, trauma itu seakan menguap.

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Chelsea menjadi besar, ia mulai masuk ke taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan ia lebih dari anak-anak lainnya. Chelsea mengikuti banyak program belajar di luar sekolah, seperti _private_ bahasa Mandarin, latihan balet, bahkan bisa dibilang IQ Chelsea di atas anak-anak lainnya.

Baekhyun masih menggeluti pekerjaan lamanya walau hanya sering sekitar Jepang, China, maupun Korea. Selebihnya ia akan tolak. Takut akan bertemu Chanyeol kembali. Bahkan batang hidung Chanyeol pun tak terlihat sedikitpun. Apabila ia serius saat itu pasti saat ini ia sedang bingung mencarinya.

Gunjingan orang tua murid tiba-tiba menusuk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa orang tua yang bekerja sebagai akuntan di suatu perusahaan bisa menyewa _flat_ dengan harga ¥15.300.000/bulan? Itu seperti gaji seorang direktur. Yah, sebuah bualan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun atas pekerjaannya. Bahkan yang lebih menakutkan lagi Chelsea yang pintar sudah bisa mencari kehidupan ibunya seperti apa dari situs internet. Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya segera menjelaskan pada Chelsea akan hal itu. Pekerjaan adalah hal yang sangat susah di era yang modern seperti saat ini. Chelsea mengerti dan mulai membela sang ibu di hadapan teman-temannya. Merasa ini mulai menakutkan, Baekhyun mulai menutup semua tentang dirinya di jejaring online dan mulai memutuskan untuk kuliah di jurusan Bahasa Inggris. Hanya itu kemampuannya selain _sains_ dan _math_ yang baginya masih belum terlalu menguasai.

Adiknya Jongdae, masih dibiarkan untuk tinggal di _flat_ nya hingga menemukan pekerjaan tetap. Walau sudah berhenti dengan perkejaanya, Baekhyun merasa ada hal aneh dalam dirinya. Sepertinya ia sangat bergantung dengan pekerjaan lamanya. Berbalut busana _branded_ dan aksesoris mahal menggantung di tubuhnya kini tak ada lagi. Ia tak memiliki pemasukan lagi. Terkadang Baekhyun sesekali melayani panggilan teman sekampusnya untuk memberikan tubuhnya semalam atau hanya _date_ sesekali dan uangnya untuk menghidupinya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kini Baekhyun sudah mencapai gelar master dalam bidangnya. Tapi kendala yang ia rasakan adalah .. ia tak tahu harus bekerja menjadi apa. Hingga suatu surat pemintaan pekerjaan jatuh di lantai depan rumahnya.

" _Shiren Cooporation_?" gumam Baehyun yang memungut surat di depan rumahnya. Hebat, bahkan kini ia diminta kerja disebuah perusahaan terkenal seperti Shiren. Sepertinya gaji di sana cukup memuaskan, ia diminta menjadi seorang sekretaris direktur di perusahaan itu Wow sekali! Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan surat lamaran pekerjaan di sana, dan kini ia diminta untuk bekerja di Shiren, terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

"Di sini meja anda. Karena ini adalah hari pertama anda kerja, beberapa berkas sudah saya kerjakan sisanya mungkin anda bisa memulainya dari sekarang. Oh ya! Telepon hitam itu sudah di _setting_ untuk panggilan 1 kau akan langsung menuju ke direktur, 2 untuk _Front Office_ dan 3 untuk ke kantorku." Jelas Yixing yang menjadi tangan kanan dari sang direktur. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yixing. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing dan mulai membungkuk hormat.

"Ah satu lagi. Kau sangat beruntung diterima disini. Tapi jangan sombong terlebih dahulu, Tuan direktur dikenal sangat kejam dan disiplin. Salah sedikit mungkin kau langsung dipecat Nona." Canda Yixing sebelum berbalik kembali.

"Ah, direktur akan datang besok. Semoga kau sukses di depan Tuan direktur besok." Teriak Yixing dari ujung lorong. Baekhyun menghebuskan nafasnya. Walau ini adalah hari pertamanya kerja, ia belum bertemu kepada sang direktur yang mempekerjakannya. Direktur Shiren tersebut sedang ke Korea untuk rapat saham.

Baekhyun terduduk di meja coklat bernuansa kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu besar _silver_ dengan kenop pintu seperti _samurai_ ruangan di sini masih mengangkat budaya Jepang yang kental. Cukup untuk ketertarikannya, Baekhyun segera memulai dengan berkas-berkas yang masih menumpuk manis di depannya. Selamat mengerjakan, Baekhyun. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Pekerjaannya hari tidak begitu mulus. Masih banyak yang tak ia pahami, dengan begitu ia segera membawa pulang berkas-berkasnya dan menemui Jongdae, setidaknya adik kecilnya itu paham akan hal ini. Ditemani suara teriakan riang Chalsea yang sedang menonton acara _cartoon_ kesukaannya, secangkir teh, dan Jongdae di sebelahnya membuat pekerjaannya lebih mudah dan santai. Jongdae mengajarinya bagaimana surat yang harus ditangani atau tidak. Mana yang bersifat menguntungkan dan akan menaikkan saham perusahaan. Baekhyun cepat menangkap hal tersebut dan mulai mengerjakannya kembali. Jongdae mulai ikut menonton bersama Chelsea di ruang tengah.

Sejak ia berhenti dari rumah bordil itu, mereka pindah ke _flat_ kecil di pinggir kota. Cukup murah dengan menaiki bus untuk mencapai ke kota dan menuju kantor maupun tempat sekolah Chelsea. Anaknya tidak berhenti untuk _private_ mandarin dan baletnya. Entah kenapa _tentor_ yang mengajarinya dengan sukarela mengajari Chelsea. Sepertinya itu menguntungkan.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang tatkala jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 jam-jam seperti ini adalah hal yang paling dihormati karena sang direktur akan datang, mereka harus berdiri dan menunduk memberi salam kepada direktur. Baekhyun takut akan melakukan kesalahan dan malah membuat petaka di hari keduanya bekerja.

"Jangan takut Nona, aku ada disini juga." Yixing tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat meja Baekhyun. Sepertinya sudah terlihat sangat jelas ketegangan Baekhyun akan hal yang akan dilaluinya sekali tapi akan menentukan masa ke depannya.

"Kau cukup membungkuk hormat itu saja.." lanjut wanita cantik putih itu. Logat kedaerahannya sangat kental. Baekhyun tak dapat menebak daerah Jepang bagian mana ia berasal.

Telinga Baekhyun cukup peka untuk mendengar kegaduhan di ujung lorong sana. Sepertinya sang direktur sudah hampir menuju kemari. Dengan sigap Baekhyun berdiri di samping Yixing menatap lurus ke depan dengan gugup.

"Jangan sampai kau menatap wajahnya saat akan membungkuk.." bisik Yixing pelan. Belum sempat ia mencerna kalimat Yixing, sang direktur muncul dari ujung lorong yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berasal. Dengan segera mereka membungkuk bersamaan. Terlihat sepatu seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya yang tengah membungkuk. Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi kaku dan juga dilanda penasaran. Seperti apa wajah sang direktur tersebut? Tak lama sang direktur melanjutkan jalannya kembali menuju ruangannya. Baekhyun hanya menangkap siluet anak buah di belakangnya yang sedang menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Mendebarkan sekali detik-detik tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris baru ke Tuan Direktur." Tutur Yixing yang memandang arah pintu tertutup dengan dua pengawal di luar pintu.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya sempurna, "A-aku? Sekarang?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jantungnya belum berhenti saat seperti tadi dan kini ia harus bertemu sang direktur _face to face_ di ruangan kerjanya. Bahkan saat ia melayani pelanggan di rumah bordil ia tak segugup ini. Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi negatif, bagaimana jika sang direktur tak cocok dengannya dan menjadi kejam seperti yang pegawai lain bilang. Membentak, melempar, bahkan menyuruh hal-hal yang aneh dan konyol. Bagai _lucifer_ haus api neraka.

Yixing mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan dengan disusul tatapan 'minta tolong' dari Baekhyun. Ia menghiraukannya dan kembali mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan latar belakang pendidikannya Baekhyeun terdiam memandang kursi kantor yang berbalik membelakanginya. Setidaknya saat seperti ini ia tidak terlalu canggung, ia tak dilihat oleh sang direktur yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dari awal saat Baekhyun masuk.

"Jessica.."

Baekhyun menegang. Suara itu, suara berat yang ia sangat mengenal saat ia di Singapura. Dan tepat saat ini kalut dalam ketegangannya, kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berbalut jas hitam. Rambut hitam legam yang ditata kebalakang. Luar biasa seksi!

"Chanyeol.." gumamnya pelan, sedikit ia memundurkan langkahnya.

Ia kembali _flashback_ saat di Singapura kemarin. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan kata-kata cinta, kekagumanya pada Baekhyun, dan bahkan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Pembual! Sepertinya memang benar dengan praduga Baekhyun dari awal. Chanyeol mengingikan tubuhnya hanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan bercinta.

"Mengapa kau hilang saat di Singapura?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya khasnya saat terduduk. Dengan menyender ke kursi sambil menyatukan jemarinya, seperti menginstruksi tapi seksi di sudut pandang lain.

Baekhyun terasa sesak untuk menjawab. Ia bahkan masih merasakan nyaman walau dalam keadaan seperti diinterogasi seperti ini, rasa trauma itu menghilang. Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun dan disusul langkah perempuan itu mulai melangkah mundur.

"Aku serius akan membawa kesucianmu kembali Baekhyun! Membawamu dalam kehidupan dunia sebenarnya, berpasangan, merasakan cinta! Aku ingin mencintaimu segenap diriku!" nada Chanyeol mulai meninggi di hadapa Baekhyun. Wanita di hadapannya hanya bisa menahan gugup tak beraturan, bahkan lututnya mulai gemetar.

"K-kau bohong, Chanyeol.." bibir Baekhyun terasa kaku mengatakan hal itu. Ditatapnya Chanyeol tajam. "Kau pembohong Chanyeol! Kau pembual!" teriak Baekhyun, cairan bening matanya sudah mulai menetes. Chanyeol merasa kaku memandang Baekhyun yang sekali lagi menangis.

Pembohong? Apa maksudnya?

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh kecil tapi berisi milik Baekhyun. Mendekapnya dalam ke arah dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan tubuh ringkih yang kini sedang menangis akan dirinya. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "Aku membencimu Chanyeol! Sangat membencimu!" teriak Baekhyun dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun sedikit canggung untuk bekerja hari ini. Sudah pukul 09.00 pegawai lain sudah mulai bekerja kembali ke mejanya. Ada yang masih mengantuk bahkan ada yang sesekali bersiul riang. Tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih canggung duduk di mejanya menatap pintu besar itu. Belum ada pengawal di depan pintu Chanyeol yang berarti ia belum datang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah cara itu akan melupakan hari kemarin hingga kini Baekhyun larut dalam pekerjaan berkas-berkasnnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 bahkan suara gaduh para pegawai akan memberi hormatpun belum terdengar. Beberapa berkas penting yang diminta staf lain sudah selesai semua. Segera Baekhyun meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menuju bilik-bilik pada staf di _Health Coorporation_ terbesar se-Asia itu. Shiren _Coorporation_.

Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi yang mendapati dua pengawal sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu besar ruang kerja Baekhyun. Rasa canggung itu kembali menyeruak. Ia harus bersikap profesional atau ia akan didepak dan luntang-luntung mecari pekerjaan lain.

Telepon hitam itu berbunyi mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam fantasinya.

"Kemari kau, aku membutuhkanmu.." jelas sekali itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Nyali Baekhyun langsung ciut untuk menjadi pegawai profesional. Sebentar, bukankah ia membeci Chanyeol? Mengapa ia harus merasa takut seperti kucing?

"Baik.." jawab Baekhyun dengan menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia berkaca memperbaiki _hairdo_ nya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu besar itu.

Chanyeol sudah menunggunya berdiri memunggunginya menghadap jencala besar menampilkan hiruk pikuk kota dari lantai teratas gedung ini. Baekhyun berdiri canggung memandang Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi kemeja hitam. Entah dari sudut pandang mata Baekhyun atau hanya _dirtymind_ nya saja setiap ia melihat pria dengan balutan kemeja hitam. Pria tersebut menjadi lebih seksi dan seakan ada magnet tersendiri bagi Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan fantasi erotisnya barusan. Dengan cepat Baekhyyun mengecek jam tangan kecilnya.

"Pukul 13.00 Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan jam? Sudah ada jam bertengger di tanganmu Tuan Park." Jawab Baekhyun jengkel. Sang direktur melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela itu dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Kini perempuan mungkil itu bungkam melihat mata coklat Chanyeol seakan menusuk dirinya. Aneh.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun, "Sudah waktunya menjemput si kecil.." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih belum mencerna baik-baik perkataan sang direktur barusan dan meninggalkan ruang kerja besar itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun makin takjub terhadap Chelsea yang berlari keluar gerbang sekolahnya langsung ke arah Chanyeol. Memeluk kaki jenjang Chanyeol dengan riang seakan sudah lama dan sangat ia dambakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Darimana Chanyeol mengenal Chanyeol? Dan yang lebih fantastik adalah saat Chelsea berlari ke arah Chanyeol tadi ia berteriak ' _Appa_ ' ... huh?

Kini berakhirlah mereka di kedai es krim depan sekolah Chelsea. Baekhyun tak menyentuh sama sekali es krim coklatnya, ia sibuk terperangah memandang Chelsea dan Chanyeol bagai ayah dengan anak yang sedang bercanda. Chelsea yang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya hingga terkadang es krim itu meleset ke pipi Chanyeol. Pemandangan ini, bagai mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Tangan putih Baekhyun menepuk pipinya sendiri, seakan dengan cara seperti ini ia akan terbangun dengan mudahnya.

Chanyeol yang menangkap moment itu hanya terkekeh kecil yang sesekali menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Astaga.. Hyung!" mereka bertiga langsung menghadap ke arah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Jongdae. Sedang apa disini? Ah iya, ini sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjemput Chelsea setelah ia bekerja.

"Astaga! Jongdae! Kau seharusnya lebih cepat menjemput Chelsea. Ia akan kelaparan nanti." Omel Chanyeol yang disusul dengan ringisan wajah tak bersalah Jongdae. Chelsea yang melihat Jongdae langsung melonjak kegirangan dengan menyebut nama Jongdae keras, melebarkan tangannya seakan meminta kemari untuk disuapkannya es krim yang hampir meleleh itu.

Tunggu.. pikiran Baekhyun semakin dibuat pusing saat ini. Adiknya, Chelseanya, kini sedang asik bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun memukul keras meja hingga mereka yang sedang asik bercanda satu sama lain kini menatap Baekhyun kaku, begitu pula Chelsea.

"Chelsea, kemari nak.." ujarnya dengan posisi akan menggendongnya. Dengan patuh Chelsea menerima tangan ibunya dan segera terduduk di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa... satu sama lain.. Chanyeol.. dan kau Jongdae..?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tak begitu jelas tetapi sangat jelas bagi seorang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di kantor nanti. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkan kalian pulang?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dan Chanyeol bergantian dan disusul anggukan setuju sebagai jawaban. Di posisi seperti ini Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh di dunia.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk tepat di depan Chanyeol dengan meja sebagai penjarak bagi mereka. Meja kerja Chanyeol dengan namanya yang jelas terbuat dari kaca. Kali ini Baekhyun meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol atas hari ini begitu membuatnya pusing.

"Lalu.. darimana kau ingin mendengarnya, sayang?" tanya lelaki jangkung dengan gaya menyendernya ke kursi. Tampan. Pikirannya kali ini tengah memuju ketampanan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng membuyarkan fantasinya. Chanyeol yang melihat gerakan Baekhyun sedikit terkikik geli, rupanya wanita ini juga sudah jatuh dalam pesonan ketampanannya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ... Chanyeol dan ' _Appa_ ' ... hingga Jongdae ...?" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya. Bibirnya kelu merangkai kalimat hanya untuk pertanyaan _simple_. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya memandang Baekhyun dalam.

"Sejak kau pergi dari Singapura, aku selalu memantaumu dari jauh. Seluruh kehidupanmu aku mengetahuinya, sayang.."

Mendengar kata terakhir dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol kosong. Pikirannya akan diri Chanyeol yang pasti bercanda akan tentang memintanya untuk menikah, bertanggung jawab akan tindakannya dulu, dan akan membahagiakan Baekhyun itu salah. Ia memperhatikannya dalam diam sosok Chanyeol.

"Hingga gunjingan orang tua muridpun aku mengertahuinya." Lanjutnya kembali.

Baekhyun yang sempat menunduk langsung memandang Chanyeol lekat. Cantik, beberapa untaian _hairdo_ nya tersampir di dekat mata Baekhyun. "Kau.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Yah, aku mengetahuinya. Hingga kau pindah _flat_ yang lebih sederhana. Ketahuilah saja, Baek.." Direktur itu membenarkan letak duduknya, menumpukan sikunya ke meja di hadapan mereka. " _Flat_ yang kau tempati saat ini adalah salah satu _property_ milikku. Mana ada di Jepang _flat_ semurah itu."

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali saat ia mencari _flat_ termurah yang ia dapat. Sangat gampang dan harganya di luar dugaan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Chelsea? Kau kira ada _tentor_ yang akan mengajar tanpa digaji? Ayolah, semua orang bekerja untuk mencari uang. Termasuk dirimu." Bibir Baekhyun terbuka seakan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku yang membayar mereka." sahut Chanyeol cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata. "Sudah kukatakan, aku ingin membesarkan Chelsea dengan apa yang kumiliki. Jongdae? Ia kini sudah bekerja di perusahaan cabangku. Aku mengenal mereka Baek, aku ingin menghidupi semuanya dengan seluruh kehidupanku. Aku ingin mencintaimu segenap diriku."

Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan dingin Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan keseriusannya untuk memberikan kesucian yang sempat ia rebut dulu. Satu titik air mata itu mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Tersentuh bukan? Tapi hatinya bingung, apa ia akan menjadi bahagia kelak nanti? Apa ia akan dicampakkan kembali seperti sebelumnya? Sama seperti prinsip pria di luar sana. Ketika apa yang sudah ia dapat. Ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tubuhnya menerima akan Chanyeol di sisinya tetapi otaknya seakan mengontrol hati Baekhyun untuk tidak percaya secepat apapun terhadap pria yang telah merusak hidupnya dulu.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat, menghimpit tubuhnya di meja itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan dalam. Menyalurkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan dapat dipegang untuk seorang Baekhyun. Bibir penuh Chanyeol melumat sedikit kasar untuk membuka akses mulut Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati tubuh Baekhyun menerimanya, membuka akses bibirnya untuk semakin dalam untuk dijelajah oleh Chanyeol. Lenguhan tertahan oleh Baekhyun keluar begitu saja dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol makin _turn on_. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga terduduk di meja kerjanya, menyingkirkan semua benda di sekitarnya tanpa harus melepas pangutan bibir mereka yang makin dalam. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin pekerjaannya yang dulu membuat makin profesional dalam hal bercinta.

Sekali gerak kini Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mulai menarik rambunya. Menggairahkan. Chanyeol yang semakin diundang untuk terus melangkah maju langsung saja mengeluarkan keahliannya dalam bercinta. Begitu lama dan dalam. Mungkin untuk malam ini harus menambah makan ekstra setelah bercinta dengan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan beberapa putaran. Tak hanya di meja, bahkan sofa abu-abu elegan juga menjadi saksi bisu kegagahan Chanyeol terhadapan tubuh Baekhyun. Jendela besar yang menampakkan langit sudah mulai senja menjadi tumpuan Chanyeol untuk bercinta, semoga saja tidak ada yang akan melihat dari gedung sebelah tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercinta.

Hingga kini mereka di sofa abu-abu itu, saling memeluk posesif satu sama lain di bawah balutan selimut yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari lemari besi di ujung ruangan besar ini. Menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Saling mendengar deru nafas masing masing dan degup jantung yang tetap saja saling berpacu walau rasa lelah setelah bercinta tadi mulai menghilang.

Aneh. Baekhyun merasa terlindungi. Namun apakah ini dinamakan cinta ketika seorang merasa nyaman di sekitar orang tersebut tapi hatinya merasa tidak yakin akan cinta.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya dan memandang Baekhyun dalam. Mengusap pipi yang kini sedikit berisi. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Sempurna, batin Chanyeol.

" _So, will you marry me_?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sedikit dengan tiupan kecil hingga bulu kuduk perempan di dekapannya semakin meremang. Mengerdikkan bahunya geli sambil menahan malu. Mungkin ini adalah _proposal_ yang ia tak pernah ketahui. Dilamar setelah bercinta?

Chanyeol menggumam menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang kini makin melesakkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang telanjannya. Menghirup feromon yang menguak dari tubuh Chanyeol, ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang pernikahan itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab ...

"Ya, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

.

END?


End file.
